


Visharra One Shot Collection

by visharra



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Fire and Blood - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Aegon's Conquest, Canon Compliant, F/F, Flirty visenya, Gay Panic, One Shot Collection, Period-Typical Sexism, Sharra loves her kids, honestly just want to practice writing and i have a lot of headcanons, there will be smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2020-12-08 00:35:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20985047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visharra/pseuds/visharra
Summary: Comprehensive collection of oneshots of my fave asoiaf crackship: visenya targaryen and sharra arryn. ratings vary by chapter (um these are not gonna be good, i’m just horny)





	Visharra One Shot Collection

**Author's Note:**

> GAY RIGHTS! (this is my first fic in like 5 years, I was highkey scared to post lol)

The letter had come at dawn. The mist on the raven’s feathers hadn't even dried yet when Maester Godric had sent one of her chambermaids for her.

_He says it’s urgent_, she said nervously in the dark room rousing Sharra from her sleep. She threw her sheets off and hurriedly tied a sky blue gown around her body.

Even before she made it to the throne room, she knew what the urgent meeting would entail. The dragonlords. The man -Aegon- had sent a letter to the eyrie, not two moons ago, proclaiming himself king. Claiming that he would _allow_ them to keep their lands and their titles, if they surrendered peacefully. The letter had sent a chill down her back, Sharra grew up hearing stories of the dragonlords of Old Valyria and the destruction they left in the wake of even their pettiest of squabbles.

This letter though, this was much worse. It confirms all her fears. Maester Godric begins reading as soon as pleasantries are exchanged and Sharra takes her seat at the head of the counsel table. A seat that her son will one day occupy, but now her sweet Ronell of eight rests easy and worry free in his chambers. That brings a small tired smile to her lips.

The smile doesn't last very long.

The letter is from Riverrun from Lord Edmyn Tully, its short and stern. Harren the black and his sons are dead, baked alive by dragon fire and his impregnable stronghold melted. The Tullys have been declared the Lords of the Riverlands. It urges that Queen Sharra not make the same foolish mistake Harren the cruel had made. When Godric finished, a thick silence fills the room. It’s almost suffocating.

Lord Arnold Hunter speaks up first, as expected. “Your Grace, do not despair. Our victory in the waters off Gulltown prove that the dragonlords can be defeated. And our envoy will arrive in winterfell soon, if we band together with the wolf in the North and the garden kings of the Reach, we can surely-”. Sharra raises her hand cutting him off. She’s already aware of the plan, but she wanted to know what she can do to protect her people now if the dragonlords decide to set their murderous sights East.

“They dare not attack us on sea again, not after Gulltown. They have no warships left. The only way to take the Vale is through the bloody gates and it’s impregnable ”, another rasps out after a short silence.

“So was Harrenhall, Your grace, I fear we have no answer for their dragons,” another said. Lord Maerryn, he had lost a son at the battle at the seas off gulltown when the dragons had burned their fleets and hundreds of mountain men had thrown themselves into the sea to avoid being charred. He’d been the first to suggest a “peaceful agreement”. An anger had bubbled from within her stomach, the falcon crown wasn't her to give away. It had never been. Sharra had become an Arryn by marriage and not long after he gave her their first daughter Liv, her husband had passed. She can’t say she ever loved him, they were bound by duty not passion. And duty binds her now as Queen regent of the Vale

“Will you have us kneel before the invader, Lord Maerryn?”, Maester Godric spat out venomously, drawing Sharra from her thoughts. His thin lips curled in a tight grimace.

“I only wish to see the boy live.”

“That _boy_ is your king!”, her voice that rang up the white marble walls of the courtroom sounded foreign, her anger written plainly on her face.

Chatter burst through the hall as the lords rush to affirm their undying loyalty to their boy king. Sharra worries it’ll dissolve into a shouting match like it had done a few days ago when the news of the storm king’s death reached their high towers.

“How many men do we have at the bloody gates?” she said steadily, making sure her voice rang clear in the room, silencing them all. She can't let them hear the fear taking root in the bottom of her belly. Almost a decade has come and gone since she was first crowned Queen of the Vale. Long gone was the blushing maid whose presence merely felt ornamental. _The flower of the mountain_, they had called her. Now their eyes all watch her from around the table, eagerly waiting for her decision.

“A little more than six hundred, and two hundred sistermen are set to land in Gulltown’s harbor this very day,” Lord Cornel, an old angry man with a large beak-like nose reported. That didn't seem like bad numbers considering how small the invading forces were, and how they had thinned after the battle for Storm’s End.

“The doors of the Eyrie will stay open to welcome lords and their kin to take shelter,” Sharra says after a pause. “Send the rest of the garrison to the gates. No man, woman or babe goes in or out. We will wait for the letter from King Stark but until then redistribute the grain from the last harvest and tighten security.” The chair scrapes loudly against the stone floor as she gets up. “The war has been hard on all of us. Go home and rest your heads”.

Sharra leaves quickly without another word and hurries down the steps of the great tower, headed back to her keep. Before she notices, her feet take her to her son’s chambers. She doesn't knock, she knows he would still be asleep. She comes in and closes the door quietly behind her. She smiles softly at the tuft of brown hair peeking under the blue cotton blanket. She slips off her shoes and slides under his blanket like she used to do when he was much younger. Pulling him into her arms like she’d done a million times before and drifted off watching his little chest swell and fall.

Not a week went by before Sharra’s worst fear comes true.

“A dragon! In the Yard!,” she’d heard someone shriek. Sharra takes off running without much warning, lifting her gown well above her ankles. All etiquette is out the window, her boy is playing in that yard. She hears the patter of her guards marching behind her and the clang of their steel armor as they scurry to chase their queen.

The inner courtyard connected the eight tall towers that make the Eyrie. Even before she steps out to the yard, she sees it. How can she not? It is the largest beast she’d ever seen. Its body has eclipsed the vast Eyrie courtyard, spanning from the maiden towers to the waterfall acres away. It perched by the fountain right in the center of the yard. Its moss green leathery wings folded by its side and Sharra could swear she could feel it’s beastly eyes watch her as she tiptoed down the stone steps of the tower.

“Ronnell?,” she croaks out softly, surprised at how loud she’d managed to be in the presence of such a beast. She takes a deep breath and tries again. Her voice louder this time.  
“Ronell, my love?”

“Did you win?”, She hears him squeal excitedly and she releases the breath she didn’t know she had been holding. She sees his chubby little face framed by the brown curls peek out from behind the dragon.

She takes shaky steps towards it. She could hear the men in her royal guard hesitate behind her and she could not blame them. As she got closer, she could see that behind the giant creature’s large head sat a woman in black armor and Ronnell in her lap. Ronnell was giggling brightly and waved his hands animatedly as they talked quietly.

Sharra is a few feet away when she decides she’s close enough.

  
“Ronnell?”, Sharra tries again, quieter, much much quieter. She wipes her sweaty palms on her dress as the invader turns her body. With Ronnell still on her lap, she raises her eyes to Sharra.

“Mother, mother! May I go riding with the dragon lady?”, Ronnell shrieked once he spotted her basically squirming on her lap. The dragon lady was unlike anyone Sharra had ever seen before, her long silver hair cascaded down her back contrasting the black ringmail she was adorned in. Her purple eyes were serious, watching sharra face almost like she was studying her reaction. Sharra finds herself unable to break away from the deep violet of her eyes.

“Ronell, my love, who’s your friend?” Sharra forced a smile.

“Visenya”, the dragon lady replied curtly. The smile never leaving her face but her eyes still serious and observing. “Queen Visenya Targaryen. I’m sure you received my brother’s raven.”

“Your grace,” Sharra curtsies immediately, afraid to offend. “Welcome to the Vale. Had I known of your visit, I would’ve prepared a feast in your honor.” As if she hadn’t sent at least a thousand men to drive her fleet from Gulltown.

“No need. I can’t stay long. Just discussing a few things with the lord of the vale,” She playfully taps Ronnell on the nose and he giggles. Visenya looks back up at Sharra from the bench where she’s sitting. Her smile never faltering. _Lord of the vale_ hanging in the air between them, the lord himself unaware of the tension. The boy, so sweet and trusting, in the clutches of this woman and her beast. Sharra tells the nearest guard to have maester Godric bring the crowns to the courtyard.

“She said I could ride her dragon”, Ronnell excitedly hops off of her lap and runs to his mother screaming. “Mother, please may I ride it? Oh please say yes?”

“I’m sure your grace’s dragon isn't a pet,” Sharra pleads with him to shut up with her eyes.

“It’s no problem, really” Visenya adds standing up, and Sharra’s eyes are immediately drawn to large sword hanging at her hip. “Vhagar likes children”

_Likes eating children maybe_, she thought bitterly. The dragon had it’s yellow cat-like eyes on her. It sent a bitter chill down her spine to think of how many men -boys even- had met their end staring at the large toothy grin of this dragon.

“There’s no need to be afraid. No harm shall come to him”. There’s a long silence of Sharra watching her, trying to decide whether to trust her. _Is there even a choice?_ “I promise”, Visenya adds, holding her gaze, trying to show her sincerity.

Even after agreeing, her hands grip Ronnell’s sleeves tightly. Ronnell himself pulled free from his mother’s grasp to join Visenya where she helps the boy climb up the thick scales of vhagar. Soon enough it’s wings spanned across the entire courtyard, began flapping leaving gusts of wind in its wake. It’s roar so loud she was sure the whole vale could hear it.

They circled the Giant’s Lance a few times.

When they returned, Sharra presented three crowns before the dragon queen. Her Queen regent’s tiara, her son’s little crown and the Falcon King crown that her son’s father had worn.

“Would the lady care for a ride as well?”, Visenya says after they settled in the garden with sweetbread, cheese and the finest wine that could be found in the cellars of the Eyrie. Visenya’s smile is easier, now that the surrender is done without bloodshed. Her eyes twinkle as she takes a large swig of the fine dornish red.

“Maybe next time, your grace,” Sharra laughs nervously. Eager to change the conversation, she continues, “Thank you for not refusing my offer of wine in the garden, I’m sure you’re busy”

“And I’m sure you rarely get refused, Lady Sharra. Not from anyone with sight, at least.”

Their eyes lock, and the fluttering in her stomach makes her stare at the cup in her hands like it held some secret message. It’s nothing Sharra’s never heard before, but it doesn't stop her cheeks from heating up. She hoped the queen wouldn't notice.

“I had heard of the great beauty that resides in the Vale but I fear the rumors don't do you justice, my lady.” The pleased smile that play on her lips let Sharra know that she noticed.

“Thank you, your grace. You're very kind.”

“Kind? Sure.”, Visenya scoffs and empties the rest of her cup then rises to her feet. “Thank for the wine and your wonderful company, my lady.”

“Leaving so soon?” Sharra rises along with her, straightening her gown as she stands.

“Yes but I’ll return and maybe I’ll give you that ride next time.”

“Maybe”

“You're scared”, it’s not a question. “A brave falcon like yourself. There’s no need, Vhagar won't harm you if you're with me.” Sharra can't help but smile at that.

“Okay, next time.”

**Author's Note:**

> I missed writing so much omg. there probably will be less bien secks in the next chapter lol :) so the rating will probably change


End file.
